


Shot for the stars- landed on you, moonflower

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Pretty as a Flower verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Invited to their friends' house for dinner, Bucky and Nat sneak away for a bit of much needed unwinding- thank God most of them are a tad drunk anyway.Kinktober Day #29: Oral Sex





	Shot for the stars- landed on you, moonflower

**Author's Note:**

> New and last Kinktober fill from me, unless I keep going outside of October, which isn't impossible given how often I write porn, might as well use the dozens of things I had brainstormed for this and didn't have time to write.  
Hope you'll enjoy this, it is part of my Pretty as a Flower verse which shall see two long prequels in a few months, details after the fic ;)  
Thank you to Betheflame for betaing and generally being amazing ❤
> 
> (Last note, to those it may concern- both Nat and Bucky use the term "clit". This is all about love, not discomfort. 😘)

" _ Fuck _ , Nat, come on, not here," Bucky whispered. Or whined. Or breathed. With his wife's hand in his pants.

"Shhh," she smiled, in a way that was both seductive and mocking somehow. 

Bucky felt like a teenager with how close he was to shooting his load in his pants already. 

"We can't, fu--" 

Nat kept stroking him, her arm plastered to his clothed chest. 

"Shameless woman, if any of them catch us doing this here we're never hearing the end of it." 

Bucky didn't know how he managed to say all that. Probably had to do with the fact that Nat only started grinding against his hip  _ after _ he was done talking. He tried to get a better look at her face, tried to turn his head a bit but all he caught was the sight of her lips, painted in the bloodish red that made him go weak in the knees, stretched wide as she smiled before she ducked and it disappeared. In his neck. To bite at the lobe of his ear. 

They were in one of the guest bedrooms of the Strange-Stark floor, taking their invitation to come have dinner to a step Bucky had not anticipated. The night wasn't exactly young, the clock on the side said it was just shy of 1am, and the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked upon New York gave way to a breathtaking view of the city shadowed in the night. 

Except Bucky was busy losing his breath for an entirely different reason, what with his wife intent on making him come as fast as he could ever come, right there, against the door, with her thigh between his legs and her dress riding up with each new grinding motion of her hips. 

" _ Nat _ ,  _ come on, _ "

"You can stop that, Jamie," she whispered in his ear. "And if you're worried about the others, Stephen is asleep on the couch, Steve is  _ drunk _ on Pepper's lap, and her and Tony winked at me when I followed you to the bathroom. There. Happy?" She asked with a twist of her wrist placed right as her hand whipped up the head of his cock and Bucky's hand flew to cover his mouth, lest he moaned louder than his social life could ever recover from. That was counting without Natasha's strength and reflexes though. She stopped his arm in mid-air and pinned his hand next to his head instead.

"I'm sure you can keep quiet on your own, can't you big boy?" He could hear the snicker in her voice, the way she relentlessly jerked him off, the way her own hips stuttered against his leg. She was too good at making him feel like this, desperate for release, perpetually in awe of her, needy as fuck. "You've been snappy all night, you're too wound up,  _ Bucky _ ," she said and her voice in his ear was so sultry, so skilled at pushing all his buttons that the next thing Bucky knew, he'd flipped them around and had a grasp on her hands, pinned besides  _ her  _ head now.

"Want me wound up, gorgeous? I can do wound up." He whispered, bending his neck to speak against her lips, before he kissed her. Lipstick smudges be damned. 

Her eyes were wide when he backed away, just a bit, just enough to breathe, not enough to stop sharing the same air as the woman that made him mad with love and lust alike. 

"You've been teasing me. All. Night. Time for payback, don't you think?" 

It was Bucky's turn to give his wife a feral smile, at the same time as he put a hand on one of her hips, and the other at her crotch, pressing, stroking, caressing. Natasha kept her hands up, at her neck, and tried to hide her face in her bicep as she gasped. 

"Nuh uh," Bucky clicked his tongue. "Wanna see you, when I make you come." 

Slowly, keeping eye contact, Bucky fell to his knees in front of her. He licked his lips and smiled again when she laughed. 

"You and your oral fixation, I swear, I should have known."

"You complaining?" He asked as he pulled up her dress, and plunged to press his face at the seam of her underwear, kissing all along the top of her thigh, still watching her face. He blew a hot breath over the lace and Natasha's mouth fell open. "Yeah, I didn't think so." 

There wasn't much talking for a while after that. Natasha took over the task of holding her silky black dress up at her hips and Bucky made quick work of pulling her panties down,  _ accidentally _ tearing her tights in the process. 

He grinned at the way she panted every time he made to grow closer to where she needed him the most. Until she couldn't wait anymore, and hissed, and put a hand at the back of his head, and pushed, not so gently. And Bucky started kissing, licking, lapping, spreading saliva around her clit and going down on her, in earnest. 

There were but a few things in the world Bucky loved more than bringing his wife to climax with his mouth, and this was just one way to do it. He hollowed his cheeks around the nerve-rich flesh, sucking until Natasha was writhing against the door and her thighs trembled under his hands. 

Sometimes Bucky got teary-eyed with just how much he loved his wife, and maybe it was the late hour or that he was really tired or just the fact that the low light was exceptionally good at making her red hair look like fire and creamy-white skin look like milk, but it happened then. He ate her out, without tiring, and cried as he did so. At some point, she tucked her dress behind her back and let her hands find their way into his long hair and she pulled, and Bucky was in heaven. 

"Jay, Jay,  _ James _ ," she chanted his name in whispers that felt like shouts, that grasped at Bucky's heart and made his dick pound in his half-open jeans. The music of her pleasure got his heart beating in its rhythm and Bucky redoubled his efforts. 

The noises they made were loud in the silent room, beautiful always, elated notes to Bucky's ears. His eyes were blurry with both tears and the cross-eye pleasure of getting his wife off. 

She pulled at his hair, more and more with each suction of Bucky's lips around her most intimate parts, with each lick of his tongue against her flesh and he tried to swallow the excess of saliva but could only do so much. 

"Fuck, love, I'm going to, I'm--"

And she did. And Bucky kept going until she pushed at his head a little less weakly, until she squirmed enough that her dress fell back on her thighs in inches and he eventually had to let go. 

She let herself slide down against the door, sitting with her legs encasing his kneeling form. She reached out for him, to help him finish, he was sure, but Bucky just took her hand in his and shook his head.

"No?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. 

"I--" they'd been together for nearly as long as Tony and Stephen had, almost twenty years now, and yet, Bucky still blushed when he said it, "I already came."  _ In my pants, from eating you out _ , was left unsaid, but the way Natasha laughed, her crystalline laugh that always made him feel lighter, showed just how pleasing it always was, that Bucky still couldn't control himself around her. 

"I love you," he shrugged, like that explained it. And it did. And it was Natasha's turn to blush, because  _ that _ , was what she still hadn't gotten fully used to, and never would. 

"Sap." She said, and it sounded the same as his own words. 

They gazed at each other in the afterglow for quite some time before Bucky chuckled again.

"Are we supposed to get back out there now?" He couldn't quite picture it, this was new, doing  _ that _ , at their best friends' house. Damn.

"No," Natasha stopped him from descending too deep into anticipatory mortification. "You just get into bed, I'll get our things. We were always going to sleep here, you silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So as I said, I will be writing a get together prequel set in College for Ironstrange and another for Buckynat in this universe.  
Both will be multi-chaptered and written for the Iron Man Big Bang, which will start posting in May so consider subscribing if you're interested in seeing more!  
And you can find me over on [Tumblr](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com) for updates and all other fandom thingies :)


End file.
